PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Cardiovascular diseases (CVD) such as heart disease, heart failure, and stroke affect Delawareans at a rate significantly above the national average. In this application, we seek to establish a Center of Biomedical Research Excellence in Cardiovascular Health that can interface with the larger regional clinical and research mission and positively impact the cardiovascular health of our regional populations. This center will catalyze cardiovascular health research by fostering the independent research careers of a team of subproject new investigators, strengthen the research infrastructure and capacity to perform cardiovascular health research by establishing core facilities that will enhance the research capability of the five subproject principal investigators and other members of the Center, and develop a sustainable research center in cardiovascular health. The overall goal of the COBRE administrative core is to maximize the productivity and impact of each of the subprojects, core, and the center as a whole through effective management, mentoring and career development, evaluation, and expansion of the center. This will be accomplished by: 1) establishing effective management of administrative, fiscal, and scientific aspects of the proposed COBRE; 2) establishing an effective mentoring and career development plan to foster the independent research careers subproject new investigators; 3) monitoring the progress of the proposed COBRE toward milestones through the implementation of summative and formative evaluations; and 4) expanding the center through pilot grants to new investigators and targeted recruitment of research faculty with expertise in cardiovascular health. The administrative core outlines a leadership plan that includes the PI, an Internal Advisory Committee, an evaluator, and a to-be-formed External Advisory Committee. A mentoring program that complements the ongoing mentoring that occurs at the University of Delaware is described. Plans for graduating and replacing subproject investigators are also outlined.